Klan Wilkołaków Półksiężyca
Klan Wilkołaków Półksiężyca to grupa wilkołaków wywodzących się z Nowego Orleanu o królewskich korzeniach. W skład klanu wchodzi kilka rodzin, które łączy wspólne pochodzenie oraz charakterystyczne znamię w kształcie półksiężyca, od którego powstała nazwa wspólnoty. Historia Lata 90. XX w. Stada należące do rządzącego Nowym Orleanem klanu dzieliły liczne konflikty o władzę, co osłabiało wspólnotę. Aby zapobiec całkowitemu upadkowi, dwa najbardziej liczące się rody postanowiły zaręczyć ze sobą swoich najmłodszych potomków, co miało zjednoczyć wilkołaki. Niestety, nawet to nie pomogło. Wkrótce pomiędzy stadami wybuchła wojna domowa, która zderzyła się w czasie z batalią klanu z aspirującymi do dominacji w mieście wampirami. Wilkołaki nie przebierały w środkach, a krew lała się strumieniami. W wyniku walk zmarli rodzice Hayley, a ona sama, jako małe dziecko, została ocalona przez lidera frakcji wampirów, Marcela. By powstrzymać klan, nakazał on czarownicy, Brynne Deveraux, by nałożyła klątwę na jego członków. Odtąd przez cały miesiąc tkwili oni w wilczej postaci, a w ludzi zmieniali się jedynie podczas pełni księżyca. Pamiętniki Wampirów W Bring It On, Klaus zauważa na prawym ramieniu Hayley znamię w kształcie półksiężyca, które dotychczas widział jedynie u pewnego rodu wilkołaków pochodzących z Luizjany. The Originals W Tangled Up In Blue, W Girl in New Orleans, W Sinners and Saints, W Bloodletting, W The River in Reverse, W Reigning Pain in New Orleans, W Crescent City, W Long Way Back From Hell, W Le Grand Guignol, W Moon Over Bourbon Street, W The Battle of New Orleans, W From a Cradle to a Grave, Przywódcy i członkowie klanu Przywódcy *'Lana' - była przywódczynią Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca i właścicielką opery. Miała romans z Klausem, dzięki czemu doprowadziła do rozejmu pomiędzie dwiema frakcjami. Zmarła w 1919 roku za sprawą Mikaela, który chciał tym zadać przykrość swemu synowi. *'Richard Xavier Dumas' - był dziadkiem Jacksona i przywódcą watahy. *'Rodzice Hayley' *'Jackson Kenner' - wywodzi się z jednego z królewskich rodów, wliczających się do klanu. W dzieciństwie został zaręczony Hayley. Zawarł sojusz z Klausem, by uchronić się przed powrotem do wilczej postaci. Jest szlachetny w odróżnieniu od swego najlepszego przyjaciela, Olivera. *'Hayley Marshall-Kenner' - jest hybrydą, lecz pochodzi z królewskiego wilkołaczego rodu. W dzieciństwie została zaręczona Jacksonowi. Po śmierci swych rodziców została uratowana przez Marcela i oddana w opiekę rodziny zastępczej. Dorastała, nie wiedząc o swym wilkołaczym genie. Uwolniła go podczas nieszczęśliwego wypadku na łodzi i została wyrzucona z domu w wieku 13 lat. Od tej pory tułała się po świecie w poszukiwaniu swej biologicznej rodziny. Wplątała się w wiele różnych przygód, a w końcu zaszła w ciążę z Klausem i została zmuszona przez czarownice do osiedlenia się w Nowym Orleanie, gdzie w końcu znalazła swój klan i dowiedziała się o swym rodowodzie. ---- Inni członkowie *'Eve' - była wilkołaczycą o niewyzwolonej klątwie i jako jedyna członkini klanu nie żyła w wilczej postaci. To ona powiedziała Hayley o jej korzeniach. Gdy dowiedziała się o zdradzie Olivera, mężczyzna udusił ją poduszką, żeby nikomu o tym nie powiedziała. *'Mary Dumas' - to babcia Jacksona. *'Oliver' - uwiódł Rebekę, a następnie wydał ją czarownicom. W późniejszym czasie zdradził swą rodzinę, aby wraz z wilkołakami z rodziny Guerrera dojść do władzy. Dysponował pierścieniem, umożliwiającym mu kontrolowanie swej przemiany w wilka. *'Aiden' - był chłopakiem wampira - Josha. *'Lisina' - została zabita w czasie eksplozji. *'Jerick' - został zabity przez Mikaela. *'Lara' - była wyznawcą niebieskiego światła. *'Henry Benoit' - został przemieniony przez krew Hope. *'Hope Mikaelson' - jest najmłodszą członkinią klanu. Łączy w sobie geny wilkołaka, hybrydy i czarownicy. Lana.png|Lana MaryTO.png|Mary Dumas Eve.png|Eve Jackson.png|Jackson Oliver.png|Oliver TO-S5-Hayley.png|Andrea Labonair Jerick.png|Jerick Lisina.png|Lisina 625.png|Aiden Lara.png|Lara 5x09-Hope.png|Hope Mikaelson TO501-Henry Benoit.png|Henry Benoit Ciekawostki *Klan Wilkołaków Półksiężyca to największy, jak dotąd, znany klan. *Na klan została nałożona klątwa w latach 90-tych. *Hayley i Eve były jedynymi przedstawicielkami klanu, na których nie ciążyła klątwa. **Hayley nie była już wśród swej rodziny, kiedy nałożono czar. **Eve nigdy nie aktywowała swego genu wilkołactwa, zatem prawdopodobnie dlatego zawsze była w swej ludzkiej postaci. *W przeciwieństwie do wilkołaków, które były ukazane wcześniej, cały Klan Wilkołaków Półksiężyca wykazuje niesamowitą kontrolę swej wilczej formy. *Nawiązując do słów Jacksona, dwie królewskie rodziny należące do klanu były już od początku, co może oznaczać, że założyły klan lub też wywodzą się od pierwszych wilkołaków. Galeria Kategoria:Grupy Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Wilkołaki